


sweater weather

by thelivingflop



Series: haikyuu song inspired oneshots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cold Weather, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Song: Sweater Weather (The Neighbourhood), kuroo is soft for kenma, literally pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelivingflop/pseuds/thelivingflop
Summary: inspired by sweater weather by the neighbourhood
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: haikyuu song inspired oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018299
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	sweater weather

All Kuroo was, was a man. He wanted nothing more than to live a simple life, have a family and play volleyball but there was always a hidden desire within his mind. He wanted the world in his hands.

And now, he finally had it. Kozume Kenma, dressed in Kuroo's grey sweater, was holding his hand as they walked along the beach. Kuroo had always hated the beach but here he was, in California with his toes in the sand. And it was perfect

It was Kenma's idea, surprisingly. "Let's have an adventure" he said.

And so here they were, travelling the world with their heads in the clouds but their gravity's centred.

The two men stopped and sat down on a wall, facing the great expanse of the mysterious ocean. The crashing of the waves was a sound Kuroo could never get tired of. He turned to face Kenma and gently placed his hand on his neck, running his fingers gently across the bruise that was created the night before.

Kenma looked at him, those golden pools studying Kuroo's face. Kenma had always had a way of knowing what Kuroo was thinking about. A small, sweet smile made its way onto Kenma's face when he realised what Kuroo was thinking about.

The same thought played on loop in Kuroo's head everyday: he was so in love with Kenma. There would only be one type love between the two men and it was the type of love that never runs out. The type of love that makes you constantly want to be touching the other person, whether it be with hands or lips. The type of love that makes you so desperate to buy a house together and see each other with no shirt on.

It would be just them forever. Just Kenma and Kuroo because they were like the final pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. They just brought everything together.

Kuroo wanted to share everything about him with Kenma. He probably had already and whenever Kuroo discovered something new about himself or when something exciting or sad happened, Kenma was always the first person to know because there is nothing Kuroo wouldn't want to tell Kenma about.

Kuroo shivered slightly in the cool breeze of the Californian ocean. He had given his sweater to Kenma earlier, after scolding him of course. Kuroo had reminded Kenma earlier that it was sweater weather but as usual, Kenma didn't listen.

Kuroo could feel Kenma's gaze on him as the goosebumps started to raise on his arm. he brought his left hand up to Kenma's waist and ran his thumb gently along Kenma's lips. Kenma loved it when Kuroo did that.

Kenma looked so cute in Kuroo's sweater. It was too big for him in every way. It went down to his mid-thighs, the arms were way too long and it hung loose on Kenma's small frame. But, he simply looked adorable cuddled up in the soft, grey material.

Kuroo could feel Kenma's heartbeat. every beat of Kenma's heart was what every beat of Kuroo's was for. Kuroo shivered again and he brought his arms close to his body in an attempt to stay warm.

Kenma cocked his head slightly, asking a silent question. Kenma was never one for many words but Kuroo didn't mind. He found it quite endearing the way Kenma used his eyes and gestures instead of words sometimes.

"No, no. it's fine. You keep it, i'm not that cold." Kuroo said, softly.

Kenma ran his hand up Kuroo's arm, feeling the goosebumps. there was a look on his face that told Kuroo he didn't believe him. Kuroo ran his hand through Kenma's hair before turning back to face the ocean.

It was so peaceful here. Kuroo didn't mind that there wasn't a lot to say. the silence was nice. it was comfortable. the silence guided his mind away, Kuroo imagined what it would be like to move to a place like this. To a place so far away. He wouldn't mind, as long as he had Kenma.

Kuroo felt a soft tap on his shoulder and he turned to see Kenma holding both of his hands out. Kuroo looked at Kenma, confused for a moment before he realised Kenma wanted him to hold his hands.

Kuroo placed his hands in Kenma's, entwining their fingers. Kenma gently pulled on Kuroo's hands until the sleeves of his sweater covered both of their hands.

And the two sat there, on a wall by a beach in California with Kenma holding both of Kuroo's hands in the holes of his sweater.


End file.
